Back Home
by Voirloup
Summary: L'attente, c'est long, c'est énervant. Surtout quant on sait que notre louloup favori s'amuse et que nous bah on s'ennuie comme un rat mort. On attend juste son retour avec beaucoup d'impatience..
_Yosh les lapins ~_

 _Me voilà de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour. Pour vous avouez, le texte ne ressemble plus vraiment à l'original mais je l'aime mieux comme ça, donc je partage ! Sterek au beau milieu d'un trou temporel dans la S4. Ouais, c'est pas possible mais pas grave. On dit que Derek n'est pas parti après le Mexique à la fin de la saison et tout va bien ~_

 _Reviews tout ça, si vous voulez, je force pas. Aller à plus les p'tits lapins. ~_

oOOo

La musique était la seule chose qu'il entendait, la voix enchanteresse de la chanteuse d'Evanescence résonant dans ses tympans. Il était là, avachie dans le canapé du loft. Il faisait nuit dehors, la pleine lune jouant avec ses nerfs en le regardant de sa superbe rondeur. Encore quelques heures. Quelques heures à attendre ses loups.

Que ces derniers sortent pour jouer en ne le dérangeait pas, il trouvait ça même assez cool et participait habituellement. Mais avoir un petit chiot signifie problèmes de contrôles. Donc pas d'humain qui court avec les loups. Alors il attendait là, tel le pauvre humain qu'il était.

Scott lui avait dit qu'il était désolé, que c'était mieux pour lui. Euh.. Est-ce que cet idiot de faux-frère se souvenait de qui l'avait attaché au radiateur durant ses premières nuits ? Le pauvre petit humain cloîtré à la maison, voilà ! Bordel ! Il était tout à fait apte à gérer un louveteau récalcitrant -ça ne pouvait pas être pire que l'Alpha en mode Allison après tout-, surtout après ce qu'ils avaient vécus ! Meute d'Alpha, Darach, tous ça vous voyez le délire.

En plus, il avait un né loup pour le protéger. Les instincts de ce dernier n'accepteraient jamais qu'on ne le touche seulement alors lui faire du mal... Pfeeu. Tu peux toujours essayer de tuer Peter avant de faire ça. D'ailleurs il était sûrement dehors lui aussi, injustice.

Tous ça pour dire que non, Liam ne le toucherait pas. Pas même un cheveu. Au pire si le beta passait la barrière Alpha-Compagnon, il avait sa batte chérie -la nouvelle, Lora, elle était à baptisée-.

Une main se posa sur sa jambe tremblotante, depuis quand tient ça c'était une question à mille dollards, et il releva la tête vers son amie. Il n'était pas le seul à être assigné à résidence, privé de sortie comme un gamin capricieux. La Banshee qu'était Lydia ne pouvait pas non plus accompagnée leurs camarades, bien que surnaturelle, la rousse était trop proche d'une humaine.

Un gros livre se trouvait sur les genoux à peau blanche, signe qu'elle cherchai encore des informations sur tels ou telles choses, que lui ne faisait plus car il avait déjà épluché un trèès grand stocks de ressources -et oui Internet n'est pas si mauvais-. La rousse pouvait très bien se contenter des marmonnements de son ami comme seul bruit avoisinant mais la jambe trampoline ? Sans plus.

Le brun lui offrit un sourire désolé, enlevant un de ses écouteurs.

\- Sont longs.

\- Ce n'est que trois heures Stiles, patience.

\- Dire que Kira y est..

La jeune fille regarda son ami l'air de dire « Tu te fous de moi ? » mais étant Lydia Martin, ça signifiait plus « Tu es un idiot jaloux », ce qu'il était totalement maintenant.

\- C'est une Kistune, elle peut se battre face à un loup hors contrôle. Pas toi.

\- Scott voulait surtout pas qu'elle s'éloigne de lui ouais..

Elle soupira avant de poser ses deux mains sur le livre, geste qui disait en très poli « Tu m'exaspère ».

\- Elle a des problèmes de concentration avec le Renard, tu le sais très bien.

\- Et moi alors ? Je me contrôle jamais, pas pour autant que Scott accepte que Derek reste pour me permettre de me concentrer.

Stiles croisa les bras, boudant tel l'enfant qu'il était. En réalité, il était content que son meilleur ami force son amant à partir avec lui, comme ça le né-loup retrouvait un peu les joies d'une meute après avoir perdu la sienne dans l'incendie. Mais il s'ennuyait. Donc il en voulait à Scott, CQFD.

\- Arrête un peu tu veux ? Ils reviennent dans quelques heures et là, tu auras ton loup.

\- Nanana...

\- Stiles...

Levant les mains en l'air en signe de paix, parce que le ton « Je dis ton prénom tellement doucement que je te fais flipper » de Lydia était traite, l'adolescent prit son ordinateur précédemment envoyé près de lui par la coyote -heureusement qu'elle savait viser, sinon il lui aurait offert du shampoing senteur Wolfbane- et il reprit une recherche au hasard qu'il avait fait les nuits précédentes. Par exemple l'Abominable-Homme des Neiges, ça c'était un truc intéressant.

Les heures passèrent bien lentement, autant pour lui que pour la Banshee qui avait fini par pianoter sur son téléphone après avoir terminer son énorme livre -le Bestiaire des Argents sûrement-. A peine entendit-il du bruit dans le couloir qu'il se précipita à la porte pour accueillir les loups, faisant d'ailleurs presque tomber son ordinateur si Lydia ne l'avait pas rattrapé, et accessoirement -lire ici beaucoup- accueillir le sien.

Scott et Liam furent tout bonnement ignorés et l'hyperactif se jeta sur Derek pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, le câliner et _pitié_ bien plus dans une dizaine de minutes. Les autres ayant commencé à avoir l'habitude de ce.. spectacle, ils allèrent s'installer sur le canapé sans y faire plus que ça attention. Enfin, autant qu'ils le pouvaient parce que l'odeur d'excitation et les bruits de baisers n'aidaient pas à se focaliser sur autre chose.

Derek attrapa les cuisses du plus jeune tandis que ce dernier passait ses jambes autour de la taille du loup afin de le porter jusqu'à la chambre, et ils montèrent sous les yeux écœurés de certains. Voir vos potes baiser presque devant vous, bah sans façon merci bien. Scott avait vu ça une fois, ça lui avait grandement suffit !

\- A chaque fois c'est pareil... déclara-t-il. Ils peuvent pas se tenir..

\- L'amour Scott, l'amour, répondit la Kistune.

\- Ouais bah s'ils pouvaient se taire...

Chacun ria à l'expression du jeune louveteau, les mains sur les oreilles et les joues rouges tomates comme s'il venait de prendre un coup de soleil. Mais malheureusement, ils n'étaient pas partie pour se taire. Plus le contraire, enfin c'est une autre histoire.


End file.
